Two Left Feet
by Madam Sakamoto
Summary: She stopped, looking up at him. "Do you really not know how to dance?" Steve opened his mouth, shut it, and felt a traitorous heat begin to creep up the back of his neck and settle into his cheeks. "Define 'dance'." - implied/mild Steve/OC - set during "Rabbit Heart" -


_I watched _"White Christmas" _awhile back, and the song _"The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing" _instantly made me think of Steve for some reason. So then this happened. XD_

__Although this says "Set during Rabbit Heart", no prior knowledge of that story is necessary. That's just there for setting/character relation purposes. :3__

* * *

><p>A knock sounded lightly against the Captain's door, a pair of curious eyes peeking around the frame when the man within had uttered permission for the girl to enter. "Hello, Captain… Are you in the middle of something?"<p>

Steve raised an eyebrow at Amy as she leaned against his door, hands stuffed down into her jean's pockets and expression somewhere between cautiously hopeful and genuinely frightened. "I can _not_ be in the middle of something, if you need me to. What's the matter?" It was rare for Amy to turn up like this out of the blue, and whether this had something to do with her reading him, or if maybe one of the other Avengers had gotten too pushy, he wasn't sure. But he was all about helping damsels in distress, as Tony often teased him, and Amy was worth putting work away for a little while.

Amy stayed right where she was, back to his door and eyes lowered to a point somewhere near her feet. "I just needed to get away for a little while." She muttered, shrugging.

It was odd for her to turn up like this without a proper excuse, but Steve enjoyed her company, and knowing she was here and safe was better than wondering over her location and security. "Did Clint steal your sketchbook again?" He asked, remembering the last time she had come running was because the Archer wouldn't stop teasing her about her drawings. "I told him not to try and sneak peeks after last time."

Amy smiled slightly, shaking her head. "No, no, nothing like that… I was just…" She stopped, looking up at him. "Do you really not know how to dance?"

Steve opened his mouth, shut it, and felt a traitorous heat begin to creep up the back of his neck and settle into his cheeks. "Define '_dance_'."

"You never got to go with Bucky, even though he tried to take you, and then Peg—" She stopped, cleared her throat, and tried again. "Agent Carter never got to dance with you either. So, do you not know how to dance?"

Steve liked to think he had come leaps and bounds in the area of talking to women, despite what Tony said, but suddenly he found himself incapable of making his vocal chords work. "I-I mean… Well…" He gestured vaguely, trying to find words and coming up completely empty.

"Just out of practice?" She guessed, an eyebrow flicking upward in an expression that would have done Barton proud. "It's okay, Captain, I've never been dancing either."

"Would you like to?" He closed his mouth with a snap when he realized what he had just said, the heat in his cheeks increasing to a level that left him feeling like he was glowing. And he probably was. "Maybe with two people who have no practice, we won't look as bad?"

"The Two Left Feet theory, huh?" She mused softly, smiling at him. "Alright, Captain, I'll take you up on that offer."

He chuckled nervously, suddenly realizing that he felt utterly out of his depth. He could face a whole army of alien invaders destroying New York without batting an eye… But dancing with a girl gave him palpitations of the worst sort. "When suits you?"

"What time did— _would_ you have gone dancing?" She asked, straightening up a little and clasping her hands behind her back. She tipped her head to one side, her eyebrows raised slightly; the image of innocent curiosity.

"Early evening." He replied, feeling a little of his discomfort ebb as she he continued to talk. "We used to go to bed earlier in those days." He teased.

"Well, old man like you, I'm shocked you still don't." She teased back, smiling. "Six o'clock sound about right? Up on the roof?"

"It's a date." He replied, only realizing after the words had left his mouth how that sounded. He sputtered, trying to think of a way to counter that, but Amy merely laughed, nodding.

"It's a date, Captain." She confirmed, slipping out of the room once more.

* * *

><p>Steve normally wouldn't have freaked out over something like what to wear, he was always on duty, which meant he always wore his stars-and-stripes, but tonight was different. Tonight meant dancing, and that meant moving, and something in him decided that dancing in his usual uniform was not the best idea. Aside from the fact that this was, as Amy had said, a date, there was something not-quite-right with going to a clandestine meeting with a cute dame in your work clothes.<p>

He also felt guilty for calling Amy a "_cute dame_", even if just in his mind.

His other uniform, the green one with the golden buttons, is a little too formal and a little too close to home, so he kicks it out without a second glance, knowing full well that Amy would probably giggle over it even if he decided to do so.

So it's down to what was once described to him as "_street clothes_", which includes light slacks, a button down, and the leather jacket that always makes Amy smirk when she sees it. He figures, considering what's about to take place, that he can't go wrong in clothes he finds at least mostly comfortable.

He's fidgeting in the elevator on the way up to the roof, fixing his hair and straightening his clothes and wondering if there was anything he didn't bring that he really should have.

"Sir, should I inform anyone of where you and Miss Liddell are, should they ask?" Jarvis says softly into the space, actually making Steve jump from the suddenness of it.

"Tell them we're busy." He replies after a brief pause. He doesn't really like the thought of anyone else breaking in on their little get-together on the roof. "If you don't mind."

"I do not mind at all, sir." Jarvis replies; and Steve wonders if computers can be smug, because this one sounds it. "Do please have a good time with Miss Liddell, sir."

The elevator doors open before Steve can think of a good reply, and he's presented with a view of the light-drenched roof. Little lanterns are strewn about the place, and there's a table with two chairs set to one side of a make-shift dance-floor. Music is playing, the kind he remembers from nights out with Bucky, and Amy is waiting for him in a dress that looks so familiar it almost hurts.

"Hello Captain!" She greets with a little curtsy and a smile, forcing Steve to sprout one of his own. "May I take your coat, Captain?"

Steve moves closer, nearly losing it to laughter when he sees the way her hair is done, and how good she looks wearing a style that he knows so well. "You may." He replies, shrugging it off and handing it to her.

She drapes it over one of the chairs, and he notices that there's a picnic basket sitting comfortably behind the table. "Would you like something to drink, Captain?" She glanced from the basket, to him, and then to the dance floor. "Or, maybe, you'd like to dance?"

He chuckles nervously, suddenly back in his days before the military and their experiments, when Bucky dragged him out on dates that always ended badly. "I don't think you'd like to dance with me, ma'am, I've got two left feet."

She looked pointedly at said feet, an eyebrow rising as her gaze trailed back up to his face. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Captain. I've got two right feet. Together we ought to make two regular pairs."

Steve did laugh then, letting her take his hand and lead him out onto the dance-floor. The song was a nice slow one, something to help them get their feet wet before anything jazzier came on. Steve had never danced before, not like this, and Amy was good match in height for him.

"So, Captain, you in town for long?" She asked conversationally, tone light. "You're not wearing your uniform, so I'm guessing you're on leave."

"Just for the night." He replied, feeling oddly at ease putting this conversation into a different context. "Felt like getting out of my uniform for a little while."

Amy giggled. "You look nice."

"So do you." He managed to get out. "Blue suits you."

"So you've said." She whispered, winking at him. "Thank you, Captain."

He smiled, leading her into a gentle turn as the song ended. "I think I'll take that drink now, if you don't mind…" He muttered, pulling away gently and feeling the heat start to climb up his cheeks again when she headed to the table, and he saw the seams in her stockings. She'd gone all out to make him feel at home.

Amy poured for them both, offering him a glass and smiling when he took it, the new song much more upbeat than the last. "To two left feet, Captain."

He chuckled, saluting her with a tip of his glass. "To two left feet, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>See?! This is what happens when random plot bunnies strike!<br>Not that I really mind. XD_

_Reviewers get a dance with Captain Steve Rogers himself! :D  
>*pointedly ignores sputtering by said captain over that offer*<em>

* * *

><p>The Avengers <em>and all related characters belong to: <em>Marvel

Amy Liddell _belongs to: _Madam Sakamoto


End file.
